Kingdom Hearts: Bearers of the Key
by otoru-onii
Summary: He's still chained to the darkness, but she gave him the presence of a heart. He couldn't smile, but they did for him. He couldn't handle the light, not without her there. And now, he must chose to fight against himself, or fight against them. [OCxOC SK]
1. Shadow

A/N: 8D Hey guys! Yeah, a new story is about to unravel, and there will be a few familiar characters also. (If you've read **Who Needs Love? **that is...). So here is the first chapter. It's a little short, I know, but hang in there, okay? xD I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura do.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

The heart was lost. The darkness was too much. There was no light, not even in this tiny little heartless called a "shadow". With its yellow bug eyes and dark claws and talons, it hopelessly wandered across the vast area of lush green grass and a few scattered trees in the night, accentuating its yellow eyes. It twitched a bit, moved its head in different directions, catching anything that moved in suspicion off gaurd. Alas, the dark creature was alone tonight, but it was determined to find something. Something of immense value. Something that was worth fighting for. Something called...

A heart.

Its long feet clumsily made its way on the dirt path making a divide between the great sea of grass. Its zig zaggy feelers waved here and there in front of its face while its head bobbed side to side with each step taken near the great city in the distance. It stopped, blinking a bit at the lights that the buildings emmitted and the other lights coming from elsewhere. Hearts. In a split second, the shadow heartless molded into the ground, quickly gliding onto the ground unseen by anyone or anything. Although this heartless wanted the heart, it did not want to destroy it. In fact, it wanted to observe it up close and see what "light" is like. With a dark void in the pit of its chest, it couldn't help but be a bit curious.

The little dark creature reached a fence, easily gliding under it and snuck into a pitch black alleyway. It recovered its form above the surface next to an old dumpster and peered around, blinking at everything in sight. Though, it was rather difficult, since everything was huge and bright. But the one thing that kept its interest, were the humans walking casually around. It stayed behind the dark alleyway, watching people pass and go by without a care. Some showing emotions, whether it be alone or to another, while some just showed nothing at all. But this little heartless knew...

They had the thing it was seeking.

The rule of a heartless was that there were no rules at all. There were no such things as emotions and intelligence. There was only brute strength and blind determination by a force or darkness itself. This little heartless, however, broke quite a few of the heartless rules and remained stationary, not laying a claw on any human. It's curiosity led it to fascination as it observed the heart's condition in each human. There were so many to comprehend, that its little head could not keep up with this for one day. Time went on, and the little shadow noticed the brink of sunlight heading over a large skyscraper with a large clock on the top. It quickly took refuge under the dumpster, feeling that if its presence were known, it would ruin its observation. Even though it was daytime, the heartless felt no pain from the light, for the dumpster's immense darkness from the bottom kept it shelter as it kept its observation going. Its senses heightened when it felt a strange force coming this way.

It moved closer to the light, barely touching it with its face when it noticed a peculiar girl looking strangely at it. She was a bit small with pungry cheeks and soft maroon hair that framed her face. Her green eyes blinked once or twice, trying to figure out if she's really seeing large, yellow eyes staring back at her. With a small smile, she left. The heartless remained there in curiosity, wondering why a little girl with such a pure heart, smiled at the darkness, or rather "it". The heartless decided to memorize her heart's presence and scent as it continued to keep shelter under the dumpster until night would fall.

Stars twinkled in the night as the street lamps of the city grew dim and the people came by less and less, giving the tiny heartless a chance to squirm out from under the dumpster and into the night. Giving itself room to twitch and fidget from being under that flat space all day, it decided to walk around a bit but being cautious wherever it went. It stopped shortly, however, when it felt the presence of something familiar. It stopped in its tracks and turned its buggy head toward the presence, or more like the person.

It was the little girl who looked at it earlier. A warm smile grazed her face again as she approached it slowly. The shadow merely tilted its head curiously at her as she took one step closer. No one was around, so that was a relief. She stopped right in front of it, still having a smile on her face. Even though it was dark, her green eyes were still noticeable with its unusual twinkle and glimmer. The little maroon-headed girl stuck out a hand.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked.

..._Name...?_

The heartless looked at her hand, eyeing it up and down, wondering what this strange gesture meant.

She giggled as her hand went back to her side. "You're not from around here, are you?"

The shadow remained fidgety and restless, unable to give out a specific "yes" or "no".

"I guess I'll take that as a no," the little girl smiled.

..._No..._

The tiny heartless put a clawed finger to its non-existent chin at the word "no".

The little girl giggled and shook her head and repeated "no".

Little Shadow followed the gesture, making the girl laugh.

"You're funny, mister shadow."

"Mister shadow" merely cocked its big head at her and put another finger to its chin.

The little girl bent over, pointing to herself. "My name is Trinity."

The little heartless pointed its claw to her, followed by a nodding Trinity.

_...Trinity..._

"Trinity!!!"

Her little auburn head turned to the voice, which was her mother waving to her from the steps of a building.

"Trinity sweety, it's getting late!" she called.

Trinity nodded. "Coming mom!"

The heartless looked at her mother, then back at Trinity, wondering why humans have so many complicated gestures and words. The little girl turned to it and smiled.

"I have to go now, mister shadow. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Trinity reassured to the heartless.

The shadow knew that shaking the head meant "no", so what meant "yes"? Without a second hesitation, the little shadow made a faint nod. Trinity regained her small posture and smiled warmly one last time before taking her leave.

"You're my friend too, okay mister shadow?" she asked before turning in the direction to her home.

_...Friend...?_

Not knowing what this word meant, it merely cocked its head to the side again.

Trinity laughed and waved to it. "Good-bye mister shadow! I'll see you tomorrow!"

In a quick flash, Trinity was in her safe little home away from the little heartless shadow as it watched the building from which she disappeared in. The shadow waited, for what seemed like hours on end for Trinity to come back out, but when the sun started to shine its rays through the sky scrapers, it took refuge under the dumpster once again, waiting for its new "friend" to come out again.

**End Chapter 1**

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So? How was it? Did you like it? Yeah, a bit boring, I guess, but I'll make sure Chapter 2 stirs up something. xD Thanks for reading and please review! C8


	2. Lost

A/N: O Another update for this story! Yep, this story is now about my two OC's some of you have met in **Who Needs Love?** Well, this time, their is an adventure! D Alright, nothing more to say about this, so enjoy!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura do.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

It was a wonder how he had survived such a trivial massacre, such a blood-boiling event, such a HEART-wrenching experience. And what's worst of all, he had no idea who he was before the attack, what he was like, what his personality consisted of, nothing. He only knew of his name. A name so strange and unique that it meant nothing nor said anything about the boy.

Reaven.

That was his name. He only remembered his name, and nothing else. Reaven also remembered that he had forgotten all of his history before the dark ambush. Nothing was left and now, he was forced to make something new with the upcoming days, but he was not about to do it alone. After the Heartless attack, he befriended a red-head little girl with sparkling emerald eyes. She knelt before him, curling her small fingers to her mouth, concern in her eyes and worry in her frown.

"Are you okay?" she asked timidly.

"..." The boy could only shake his head.

Trinity took a very good look at him, examining his burnt umber hair that spiked downwards and deep cerulean eyes that were confused and lost.

"How come you're not okay?" Trinity asked, now knowing this boy meant no harm.

The little boy named Reaven hoisted himself up with his muddy hands and dirty shirt and shorts. He didn't even know that he was human, yet, how did he understand this human little girl?

"...Can't..." Reaven spoke quietly.

"...Can't what?" Trinity asked once more, peering into his eyes.

"...Can't...remember," he finished slowly.

Trinity cocked her head to the side, letting rain drops slide off easily. "You don't remember your parents or friends?"

Reaven looked up hopefully. "...Friends...?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, friends. Do you have any?"

Like the crashing wave in the distance, Reaven felt his chest lurch violently. Depression had overcome him.

"...No," he replied looking at the mud clutched in-between his stubby fingers.

Trinity still held onto that smile. "It's okay. I'll be your friend. How about your name? Do you remember you name?"

"...Reaven," he spoke.

"Reaven, huh?" she repeated.

Reaven nodded in response.

Trinity nodded back and stood up, out-stretching her hand to him

He looked at her hand like it was going to give him some answers for the million questions forming in his mind. Reaven then looked back up at her, rain drops sliding in between his eyes and the bridge of his small nose. Trinity smiled wider, showing that she meant her word and nudged her hand toward him again. He peered back down at her out-stretched hand. Then, in his chest, something was beating excitedly and warming his body up. Reaven took the hand and hoisted himself up. He and Trinity were exactly the same height. The little red-headed girl then tried to withdraw her hand, but the little spiky umber-headed boy refused to let go.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Reaven pointed to her with a muddy finger.

"...Name..." he spoke hoarsely.

Trinity smiled. "Ah, my name! It's Trinity!"

He looked at her, observing her closely. "Trinity..."

She nodded, drops of water falling from her chin in the process. "That's right."

_...Friend...?_

It happened like a lightning flash. His thoughts swirled violently in his little head and became sickly dizzy. Reaven staggered wobbly, clutching onto Trinity's hand for dear life. His head throbbed excruciatingly. What did this mean?

"Reaven, you okay?" Trinity questioned quite worryingly.

He tried to answer, but something lodged itself in his throat. Reaven tried all he could to keep his legs standing upright rather than falling on them again. His insides twisted and turned, giving a sick feeling to his stomach. Something was obviously wrong with him.

Trinity wasted no time. "Come on, Reaven. I'll take you home. The rain is probably getting you sick."

Reaven heard her words through the loud jolts of his beating heart and nodded slowly. In an instant, Trinity started for home as quickly as she could carry the two. It was difficult since Reaven's legs would give away sometimes, which would send them tumbling into the dirty puddles of the mud and sidewalk.

The buildings of Serene City were quiet, desolate, and abandoned. Where have the elders gone? Away with the darkness after their hearts were torn out from the Heartless of course. Now only the children lingered. Their hearts pure with light and minds filled with innocence, they were entrusted to rebuild their world with their own little hands. Toddlers scattered amongst the streets, crying for their parents and grandparents to come back, crying for someone to watch over them, crying for their loved ones to be alright. Did they know that their hearts were now lost in oblivion?

"Come on, Reaven. We're almost there," she reassured as she stumbled up the stairs of her apartment. Yes, apartment. It would no longer be called a home if you weren't comfortable in it, especially when your parents were sent to the darkness.

Reaven followed, trying not to stumble on her tiny feet as they made their way through the door. It was dark and clattered inside. Tables were overturned, book and papers scattered on the floor and ripped up on the tattered couch, vases toppled and spilling fresh water on the carpet along with delicate tulips vigorously smashed against, and the walls have been scraped at. Trinity looked sorrowfully at her once-was home. Usually, right about now, she would be tucked away in bed by her mother and father. Now that her world was guardian-less, it only contained the youth.

"This is my home," Trinity whispered.

Reaven felt the pain disintegrate. "...Home...?"

She nodded slowly, keeping in the tears that were threatening to form. She couldn't cry, not when she made a new friend. "Home, where me and my mommy and daddy lived, but they're not here anymore."

"...Mommy...and daddy...?" he slowly questioned.

"Uh huh," she responded. "They're my parents."

"...Parents..." Reaven repeated without haste. He was so interested in learning things he possibly did not or could not remember in his past life.

"You don't remember yours, huh?" Trinity asked, letting go of his hand.

He shook his head, spraying her with a few sprinkles of rain.

She giggled, but quickly hushed her tone when she spoke. "You're lucky..."

Reaven cocked his head to the side. "...Lucky?"

This time, Trinity did not smile. Her small face fell into a frown as pools of tears filled the rim of her eyes and slid down her cheeks to her chin.

"You don't have to feel sad when your parents are gone," Trinity said, trying to keep in her sobs. "You don't feel pain i-in your h-heart..."

His eyes grew wide when his chest started to beat softly.

"...Heart...?" he whispered to her.

She nodded and formed a small smile on her quivering lips. "Heart," she repeated, and pointed to the middle of his chest. He cupped the region she had just touched and, for the first time in his new life, he felt something respond in something other than words.

**Babump...Babump...Babump...**

"...Sad...?" he asked, not removing his hand from his heart.

She nodded. "When you heart feels like it's hurt or dying, it means you're sad."

His expression dimmed. "...Hurt? ...Dying?"

Trinity chuckled, now feeling the pain she was describing go away in her own chest. "You ask a lot of questions, Reaven. I'll teach you everything I can, then, and then we can learn new things together, okay?"

Her comment seemed to have befuddled him as he merely stared blankly back at her and nodded.

"Okay, we should dry off and get some sleep. It's really late," she said, taking another look around the dark room.

Reaven had no comprehension of what she had just said, but decided against it to ask. She turned to him and made a very stern look, pointing to the ground.

"Stay here," she said clearly. "I'll be right back."

He nodded, taking the gesture as a message to not move and stay rooted to the spot.

"Good," she commented before running off into one of the small bathrooms and retrieving some clean towels that were miraculously untouched. Speeding back over and handing him one, Trinity scrubbed her head in its towel fabrics. Reaven just looked at her numbly, and then followed her example. She giggled at his hair's stubbornness to stay completely down instead of diagonally. After her hair was dry to her satisfaction, she rubbed the rest of her body. Reaven just did the same, not sure what this was supposed to do.

"All dry?" she asked.

He blinked a couple of times.

"Well, since you copy me really well, I'm guessing you are. Now come on, it's time to sleep," she giggled and went over to the couch, careful to not step on anything. Reaven followed, but, was much more quicker in his actions. For some reason, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness significantly.

"Okay, I'll sleep on this side, and you sleep on that side," Trinity suggested, pointing to the other side of the tattered couch.

Reaven followed her direction of pointing and hoisted himself up, feeling the texture of softness and comfort.

"Goodnight Reaven," Trinity spoke before closing her green eyes.

He did not say a word for he was too busy trying to contemplate what she was doing. Shutting his eyes only made his vision go completely black. What was the point of that? He peeked through one of his eyelids back at the slumbering auburn girl. Now her breathing was steady and her mouth slightly open. Reaven's eyes opened back up and wandered at her face. Why was she not moving? Taking the initiative to poke her gently, she did not respond, only to twist to on her side. Now what? What in the world was she doing exactly? There was only one thing to do now. He watched her with intensity, wondering if she was going to surprise him or something. No surprise came. Well, one thing did come, and that was the unexpected gift of sleep. His eyes drifted to a close and soon, his body felt no more.

Everything became dark.

**End Chapter 2**

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: DDDD: Really sad, huh? Well, the story will begin to unfold even further, so stay updated! D Please review and thanks for reading! C8


End file.
